


Tactile Sensation

by hahahaharlequin



Series: TSUKIKAGE Week, 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Friendships, Gen, TsukiKage Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: TSUKIKAGE Week, 2020[Day 4]: Hurt and comfort +TFR's Writing Prompt Number 549:"If you text me using 'your' when you mean 'you're' ever again, I'm blocking your number."
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: TSUKIKAGE Week, 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817125
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103
Collections: The King and the Commoner





	Tactile Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> As always, title is only borrowed from [this song](https://open.spotify.com/track/2wRjrdwzwiYOc2AZo90ymn?si=gToOQReFTEm-3DZXyooQQw), and not exactly related to the fic

He'd just finished his bath when his phone made that beep that meant someone had messaged him, despite having explicitly told their club group chat that he will not entertain any more messages past nine. Which was the same time that their training would end, too. 

Suffice to say, Kei wanted to limit his interactions with schoolmates as much as he possibly could. So now, after drying his hair, and hanging the towel back up to dry, he proceeds to wear his glasses back on to check, and leave on  _ Read _ whoever it was. 

> **From:** _Ou-sama_
> 
> **Subject:** _help_
> 
> **Message:** _look, i kno your probably not awake anymore, but i need ur help..._
> 
> _ I think im having a panic attack, n my neesan isnt home yet... _
> 
> **End of message**

  
  


Kei frowned at the screen, staring at it until it dimmed, and turned off completely. 

This was the first time Kageyama asked for his help other than for studying. Usually, it was Yachi or Yamaguchi who would ask him for His Majesty and Hinata, though, since they knew Kei too well, and that he would just turn down Hinata... he's still frowning, he noticed, when he sat on his bed, pondering if he should rush over to Kageyama's to check on him. 

This was also the first time Kageyama has ever mentioned anything about his family, but he said his sister wasn't home yet, so that left him alone, then? To cope and calm down from a panic attack? That Kei had no idea the King struggled with?

Against his will, he found himself dressing warmly, and grabbing for his keys, wallet, and phone, and telling his mom he would go visit a friend for a bit, and that he would call if he'd be late. His mother was a bit wary of letting him go so late, already, but when he said  _ "friend", _ she must have thought he was referring to Yamaguchi. He reckons he'll just have to explain later, he wasn't in the right headspace to elaborate anything at the moment, really. 

Heh,  _ friend _ . 

Did he truly consider the King a friend? Or was that something that just came to him in a moment of urgency? He would have to check later, then. 

The streets were already familiar to Kei, as he and their other friends had often picked Kageyama up on their way to meet up at Hinata's house, where they would spend the day lazing around, and studying, and comparing notes. Hinata's little sister was as loud as his older brother, but at least she was cute about it. 

So now, he's already jogging down Kageyama's street, which wasn't too far away from Kei's house. The familiar gate is looming ahead, and looked all too steely and cooler than he was used to seeing. 

All the lights were off, and the curtains were drawn, so Kei was a bit skeptical if the King was really by himself inside. 

He's now outside, standing in front of the gate, when he shot Kageyama a message telling him of his arrival. He received an immediate response that the gate and door were both unlocked, and that Kei should let himself inside. 

> _ 'my room is the last door on the right' _

No sooner than after he'd sent a thumb's up emoji to Kageyama, and he's already inside the house, cool and eerily quiet. Only the soft hum of the air conditioner echoed throughout the whole house. 

He passed a wall next to a shoe closet, where he'd placed his own shoes in, and the wall had four mounted photographs: One was what seemed like the King's family picture, where what looked like a three year old Kageyama sat in the lap of a smart-looking woman, who must be his mother. Beside her was a girl who looked about ten or eleven years old, who must be Kageyama's older sister, and a stiff-looking man with glasses and jet-black hair, slicked back. Beside that photograph was one of an old man carrying Kageyama in his lap, and the King's older sister sitting on an ottoman beside them. 

The last two photos were both of the old man, smiling, but he was smiling the widest in the photo of him carrying a tiny Kageyama in the air, who was also laughing-- an expression somehow alien to the King now. But it was an expression Tsukishima couldn't even deny he would like seeing more often. 

He was now standing outside the King's door, wondering if he should knock, or just go in. Anyway, the King already knew he'd be coming so he knocked twice, then turned the knob to open the door. And there in the dark room, sitting on the floor right next to the bed, was their club's pride and joy, and one of their key players. 

He looked so broken, with his arms wrapped around his head, as his frame shook with every ragged breath he took. Kei could hear him sniffling, so he did his best to school a neutral face as he shut the door with a silent click. 

The sound breaks Kageyama from his trance, and looks up. 

His eyes were swollen, and his cheeks were red from all his crying. He was taking quick, shallow breaths, which was no good, and wouldn't help anyone, so when he slid down the floor beside him, carefully, he threw an arm around the setter's shoulders, which Kei knew had grown much wider over the years, but now looked so narrow and weak.

The rest of the night went on like that: Kageyama crying silently, and sniffling quite loudly, and each time he drew a breath, it rattled his, and Kei's bones. It was painful even for someone as prideful and distant as Kei to see someone he was used to seeing shining so brightly on the court look so despondent.

Kei didn't even try saying anything, he just sat beside him, and rubbed at Kageyama's back and his arm every so often. He even pushed His Majesty closer against his side, just as his palpitating had stabled. Kageyama's room was bare, and plain, Kei noticed, just as Kageyama reached for a tissue to blow his nose with. 

_ "Thanks for coming over," _ came Kageyama's muffled voice. He was still blowing his sinuses out when Kei felt his chest constrict, then loosen up as he let out a relieved sigh. "Miwa-nee is just on her way home, so I'm glad you got here immediately," he explained, as if Kei already knew his sister.

"Shut up, it's nothing." Kei replied, embarrassed, so he leaned his head against the bed and looked up at the ceiling. It was littered with glow-in-the-dark stickers of the stars, the moon, and the sun. 

"No, really, thanks." Kageyama balled the used tissue up, and threw it into the nearby trash bin. "I know I could have called anyone else, but I felt like..." he paused to shrug, his shoulders sagging a bit like he's getting more comfortable, "I felt like I needed someone who wouldn't  _ coddle _ me." 

Kei snorted at the thought, but Kageyama was smart enough to call him if he wanted someone who wouldn't patronize him, then. Almost everyone on their team seemed either the cuddler-type, or the motivational-type. He understood that Kageyama would need someone other than those kinds of comforting shoulders. And what other person could the King turn to, but the one who teased and antagonised him on days' end? 

Now was the only time Kei was glad he'd always been trying to get under the King's skin; he was able to see another side to him.

They sit in silence, side by side, and with no intention to move away from the other. There was a comfortable blanket of silence draped over them, and Kei was thankful Kageyama himself wasn't as noisy or talkative as Hinata. 

He was thankful Kageyama trusted him with his feelings. 

"I need to start making rice now. Miwa-nee said she's bdought karaage with her," Kageyama announced, shutting his phone shut. He looked over towards Kei, who was just... looking at Kageyama, Kei realised. "You can eat dinner with us before you go home." 

The invitation was met with a noncommittal shrug, but Kei followed suit when Kageyama got up, and went down to the kitchen to make rice. The King was surprisingly adept at making rice, and simple meals, it seemed. 

"You know," Kei said, just as they were headed towards the front door, to greet Kageyama's older sister. "I can come over again, if you... if you need me to. Again," Kei offered before he could even stop himself. 

Kageyama turned to look at him, his face was that one he often made during practice when he wanted to smile, but didn't know how to. Though, for a split second, Kei saw the little boy in the photo with his grandfather. "But if you text me using 'your' when you mean 'you're' ever again, I'm blocking your number."

The smile was back, and gone just as quickly. "We're friends now, so I know you wouldn't do that." He'd said, so confidently. And hurried to the door to open the door before Kei could even answer him.

  
  
Not like he wanted, no,  _ needed to, _ if Kageyama already considered him a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing hurt & comfort, I apologise if it's too flimsy, this isn't really my avenue of writing, but hey. I tried..?
> 
> ((I'm sorry if I projected my own experiences of a breakdown on Tobio, I love my soft boys))


End file.
